1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable golf trolley for carrying golf clubs, for example around a golf course.
2. Background
Various types of trolley are known for transporting a bag of golf clubs around a golf course. In particular, three wheeled push trolleys are widely available, and typically include a substantially horizontal base, a substantially vertical handle, a pair of rear wheels attached to either side of a rear section of the base, near the handle, and a front wheel attached substantially in front of the base, laterally centred between the two rear wheels.
It is advantageous to provide golf trolleys which are foldable, for efficient storage and transport when not in use. However, a disadvantage of any folding trolley is that folding and unfolding takes time. Typically, the handle and each wheel need to be separately folded away from the base and locked in position.
Various golf trolleys are known which include linkages between the folding parts, so that the handle and all three wheels fold out in a single motion. However, the linkages on such trolleys create obstructions when the golf trolley is in use. They are also susceptible to damage, for example when mounting a golf bag to the trolley. Furthermore, the linkages are unsightly and provide an unwelcome constraint when designing the aesthetic of trolleys.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce or substantially obviate the above mentioned problems.